CyberlithCorePythias
CyberlithCorePythias CyberlithCorePythias is a Shock/Earth-type that was a placeholder boss for Cyberlith, being replaced by VirinusTheMotherUFO when she was ready to be added in the game. The Main Island temple called it "The Heart of Technology". CyberlithCorePythias was last seen in an admin-hosted raid and was not seen after this. It dropped CyberlithCapacitors at a rate of 1/50. During 2018's April Fools, CyberlithCorePythias was added back to the game, taking Virinus's place. However, it actually dropped LilUFOs. The pretext was that the developers didn't have an Easter event ready, since Easter was the same day that year. The day after, however, it turned out the developers did indeed have an easter event ready. As one of the last updates Sekaiju: A World of Creatures will ever get, it was turned into the island's hidden boss, and it spawns at incredibly high levels, though it isn't as hard, but a small group of players should be enough to defeat it with ease. Its stats were nerfed, too, since they were 'raid' stats. Description "The Core is Cyberlith's main power source. If it were to be destroyed..." CyberlithCorePythias is made up of five oversized PulseBolts, with the middle one being even bigger than the others. They have a darker coloration than normal PulseBolts. These PulseBolts are encased in an armor that is apparently made of fool's gold. This armor is shaped like bevel cubes placed on each segments of the PulseBolts, with heart-shaped openings for the faces. They have glowing cyan-colored eyes, with the smaller PulseBolts having two eyes and the bigger one having a lot of eyes, some smaller than others. The four smaller PulseBolts are connected to the core PulseBolt with blue energy chains. Its appearance is a reference to a Cave Story boss simply named Core. CyberlithCorePythias is rather obviously the core of Cyberlith. Apparently, it was originally a very enormous and powerful PulseBolt until Virinus found a way to harness its high amounts of energy. It was rather protective of its territory, and the smaller PulseBolts protected it from intruders. CyberlithCorePythias, although no longer able to be fought, can still be seen on one of the cameras in Virinus's room. CyberlithCorePythias, while currently unfightable, is one of the two "raid bosses" that are currently in-game. This puts its vitality stat at an incredibly high base of 50000, also giving it incredibly high stats across the board, especially in its defenses and spirit. Its strength stat, although not being its primary attacking option, is also rather high, making both of its attacks dangerous. However, it is rather slow, with an agility base of 92; the armor weighs a lot, explaining why it is that slow when PulseBolts are the fastest non-boss or non-mutant creatures so far. CyberlithCorePythias had weaknesses to Aqua, Flora, Earth, Frost, Astral, Combat and Mythic. Like the boss it was a placeholder for, however, it lacks double weaknesses. Though it was originally easier and harder than Virinus in some aspects, its change to "raid" status now means that it is generally stronger, lacking double weaknesses and having stronger stats overall. The strongest move that could be used on the Core was Bite back when it was added, since all creatures shared the same 4 moves back then. Statistics Vitality: 2500 Strength: 124 Guard: 176 Spirit: 177 Endurance: 176 Agility: 92 Evolves into: N/A Evolves from: N/A Drops: CyberlithCapacitor 1/50 What do you think of CyberlithCore? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of CyberlithCore's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Cyberlith creatures Category:Earth-type Creatures Category:Shock-type Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Genderless Category:Raid Bosses